


like to set me on fire like to burn

by likewinning



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: I'm a terrible person, M/M, trash 'r us
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 08:16:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3761188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/pseuds/likewinning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Platonic cuddling gone wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	like to set me on fire like to burn

Of course the kid would be the only one awake this early. Or still up this late. When Roy walks into the living room, Jason's already curled up on the couch wearing sweatpants and a v-neck, watching some horror movie.

"Isn't it past your bedtime?" Roy asks.

Jason shrugs, and Roy sits down next to him. "I don't sleep that well," he says.

"Nightmares?" Roy asks. He wouldn't be surprised. Jason hasn't been Robin that long, but it didn't take Roy long before he'd seen some shit – and this kid works with _Batman_. That's scary enough.

"Something like that," Jason says.

"Aw," Roy says. "Hand me the remote, kiddo. I'll find us some cartoons and you can cuddle with Uncle Roy."

Jason hands him the remote, but raises an eyebrow. "Uncle Roy?" he asks.

"Well, you know," Roy says. He turns on Cartoon Network and tosses the remote control back on the coffee table. "Something like that. C'mere, Jay."

"Hm," Jason says. He moves in closer to Roy, rests his head on Roy's shoulder. He yawns, and Roy wraps his arm around him. They're quiet for a minute, then: "B calls me Jay."

And that's – a touchy subject, Roy's sure. He's pretty sure Dick's still not _quite_ over being replaced, for as nice as he acts toward Jason, and Roy's never been the guy's biggest fan.

"Yeah?" Roy asks.

"Yeah," Jason says. He rubs his head against Roy's shoulder, and his hair tickles Roy's jaw. Roy brushes his hand over Jason's hair before he can think better of it, tucks some of the longer strands behind Jason's ear. "Unless he's mad at me," Jason says. "Then it's _Jason_ ," Jason says, doing the deep Batman voice on the last word.

Roy laughs, startled at how accurate the impression is. "You're good at that," he says.

"Uh-huh," Jason says. He fidgets until he gets one of his legs over Roy, and then before Roy can figure out how to stop it Jason's in his _lap_.

"I'm good at a lot of things," Jason says.

Christ.

"Woah," Roy says. "Jason. What are you doing?"

Jason looks down at him. His eyes are blue, and sleepy, and he has these little curls by his forehead that make Roy's hands itch. His mouth curves into an expression _no_ fifteen-year-old kid should have (an expression Roy's sure _he_ had more than twice as a fifteen-year-old) and he asks, "What's it look like?"

"Like you're about to get me in a world of trouble," Roy says. Jason shifts his hips, and yep, that's Robin II getting hard on top of him. Fuck. "Just – watch some cartoons, okay?" Roy asks. "Come on, kid."

"I'd rather watch you," Jason says, and Roy's mouth is a goddamn _desert_. "W – watch me do what?"

That's not what he should be saying. He puts his hands on Jason's hips and he swears it's to lift Jason _off_ him, but Jason just takes both his hands in his, brings them up to his face and god, Jason's so _pretty_ and where the fuck does Batman _find_ these kids?

"Watch me get you off," Jason says.

" _Jesus_ , Jason," Roy says. He tries to push Jason off him, but Jason hooks one leg around him and somehow they just end up with Jason flat on his back against the couch and Roy between his legs.

Roy tries to move, and Jason hooks the other leg around him, too. "Come on," Jason says. "It'll help me sleep."

Roy gives him a skeptical look. "A blowjob lullaby?" He's getting so hard, and he knows the kid can feel it.

Jason grins, and his whole face lights up with it. "Is that what you want?" he asks. He arches up against Roy, enough that their dicks rub against each other through their sweatpants, and Roy makes an _embarrassing_ sound.

"No," Roy stammers out.

"Why not?" Jason asks. "I'm _good_ at it, man."

"You're a _kid_ , Jason."

Jason stares him down. It's _eerie_ how fierce he manages to look, even with his ratty t-shirt all rucked up under him, his hair a mess. "You telling me you didn't do the same shit when you were my age?"

He _did_ , is the thing. If it wasn't Ollie, then it was Dick or Donna or Kori, anyone who _wanted_ him.

"Come on," Jason says. He reaches forward, pushes Roy's shirt up, gets his hand under the waistband of Roy's pants. "Jason," Roy breathes out. He touches Jason's side, says, "You don't have to."

"Yeah," Jason says. He gets his hand around Roy's dick, licks his lips. "Thanks, Speedy," he says. "I _know_ that. I _want_ to."

"Oh, fuck," Roy says, and that's about all he can say for the next five minutes after Jason leans forward and opens his mouth for him. It's hot and wet and messy, hard and fast the way he likes it, no finesse but it's _good_. When Roy's about to come he puts his hand on Jason's cheek to warn him, and Jason pulls back and finishes Roy off with his hand. Roy bites down on his lip to hold back a moan, wishes they'd left the volume on louder, wishes they were back in his room, but it's bad _enough_ -

Jason wipes his hand off on Roy's sweats, and Roy collapses onto Jason's chest for a minute.

"See?" Jason teases. "We're cuddling."

"Christ," Roy says. He pushes himself back up, pulls Jason's sweatpants down to his knees. "Just," he says. "Let's not tell Nightwing, okay?"

Jason smirks, licks the come off his lips. "Whose room do you think I was in before this?"

"Fuck," Roy says. "That shouldn't turn me on so much."

"Hey, man," Jason says. "I don't judge."

He apparently doesn't know how to keep _quiet_ , either. As soon as Roy gets his hand around him, Jason starts making noise, starts saying _yeah_ and _god, your hands feel good_ and really, when Jason asks Roy if he can kiss him, it's just to get him to shut _up_ ; it's not –

It's not because of the way Jason says it, like he's a little nervous about asking.

It's.

Jason whimpers into his mouth when he comes, and Roy doesn't think it's hot, doesn't keep kissing Jason for a long time after – even though he totally does. He wipes his hand on Jason's sweats, scoops him up and lays back against the couch pillows with him. This time, Jason goes to sleep.


End file.
